


Warriors: Everlasting Miracles Turn 1: ThunderClan's Hope

by Geasswolf



Series: Warriors: Everlasting Miracles [1]
Category: Code Geass, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Eventual Romance, Gen, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geasswolf/pseuds/Geasswolf
Summary: After risking his life in order to fulfill the Zero Requiem, Lelouch Vi Britannia is brought into a world much different than his due to the immortality given to him by stealing his father's code. Unexpectedly, he has been told to be a savior to the four Clans of the forest and was brought to aid them in the upcoming battle with the Dark Forest. Will this human-turned-cat be able to become the hero the Clans need? (Occurs during Warriors: Omen of the Stars: The Last Hope)





	Warriors: Everlasting Miracles Turn 1: ThunderClan's Hope

 

Warriors: Everlasting Miracles Turn 1: ThunderClan's Hope

Prologue

_Firestar looked around the_ lush moonlit landscape and saw that various cats were resting, talking, or hunting. He was in StarClan, the territory of all the kindhearted warriors who have died in the past. He always loved it when he appeared here while dreaming because all the cats seemed at peace, and the beautiful moonlight added to the calm and soothing vibe.

"Firestar!" He looked around and saw Spottedleaf, a tortoiseshell and white she-cat that he was always fond of ever since he gave up his kittypet life. She ran up to him and he smiled at the sight of her, the she-cat being someone he loved fondly. "Are you doing alright?"

"I'm managing well, no thanks to you and the other cats here."

"I'm happy to hear that." She responded. "You're here because Bluestar has a message she wants to give you."

"Oh. Well do you mind leading the way?" She nodded. The two made their way to the ThunderClan leader, and as they passed by other cats, they greeted Firestar. Everyone in StarClan was fond of the ThunderClan leader and his story of how he rose from kittypet to Clan leader. They walked over to a rock where Bluestar was lying down. Her ears pricked up when she heard the sound of rustling grass right next to her and saw both Spottedleaf and Firestar.

"It's a pleasure to see you, Firestar." He bowed his head, causing her to let out a small laugh. "You don't need to bow your head in my presence, you know."

"Oh, I'm sorry Bluestar!" His reaction sent a bit of nostalgia through the blue-gray she-cat, reminiscing on how he acted the same way when he was Firepaw, and even when he was Fireheart.

"It's quite alright. I've called you here because I have a new prophecy to inform you about. I'm sure Spottedleaf told you that, correct?" The medicine cat nodded her head.

"So, what's the prophecy about?"

"It states that a cat from a faraway land will come and aid the Clans in their time of need."

"A cat from a faraway land? Is there anything you can tell me about where this cat is from?" She shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. StarClan doesn't have the ability to see that far into prophecies at once, but I'm sure you'll find your answer soon enough." He gave the leader a nod before he felt Spottedleaf poke him with her tail.

"Well, I guess we'll see each other again, right?"

"Yup."

"Oh, before you go, make sure you keep taking good care of Sandstorm, okay?" He let out a smile and the two StarClan cats watched as Firestar suddenly disappeared from their view.

Firestar awoke from his dream in a startled tone and saw that it caused his mate, Sandstorm, to wake up.

"Firestar, is something wrong?"

"I just had a dream with StarClan." He replied. "They said that a cat from a faraway land will come and help the Clans in their time of need." Firestar replied.

"A cat from a faraway land? Did they say anything else?" Sandstorm wondered.

"I wish I could say yes, but that was all Bluestar told me. Maybe it's the job of Jayfeather to talk to StarClan and figure out who this cat could be."

"I hope that's the case. We've had enough trouble with the other Clans, not to mention our own." Sandstorm brought up the point about what has been going on in the Clan for many moons, such as the whole dilemma with Sol. Could this cat be just like him? Would this cat end up being him on a larger scale; helping the Clans but, causing chaos in the long run? Or was the mysterious cat really what StarClan described him as: a savior to ThunderClan and all the other Clans. They would soon know in time when it would be bound to happen, or until Jayfeather received any news from StarClan. He hoped that he wouldn't drop down as medicine cat after their last Gathering.

"Let's hope we find this cat soon enough." He hoped. "Anyway, we should get some sleep. We never know what might happen tomorrow, so we need as much rest as we can get." His mate nodded, the two shared a quick nuzzle before going to sleep. As they drifted off to sleep, Firestar still couldn't stop thinking about his prophecy gained moments ago from StarClan. _Who is this special cat, and will his power alone make it possible to achieve peace in the forest?_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Lelouch stood alone on a moonlit grassy plain, the cold wind blowing through his hair. _So, is this what happens when I die?_ He wondered. Because he stole his father's code, he was now immortal. He wasn't sure where he was, but he knew for a fact that he was alone. Suddenly, Lelouch heard a voice call his name in the distance, but this time, he saw that he was not alone, a female figure approaching him. When she got closer, he saw that it was C.C, his companion from the Black Rebellion to his death.

"C.C. I can't say that I'm surprised seeing you here." He told her.

"Well, how else do you expect to be revived? Usually it just happens, but we've formed a close bond with each other, so I'm able to talk to you before it all happens." She replied.

"So, how will this process work, anyway?" The young man asked. "I'm assuming it's by some sort of magic."

"To be honest, this is my first time doing this. You're the closest I've ever bonded with anyone, if it wasn't obvious." C.C admitted, a small blush on her face.

"I guess that's true. Please try not to mess this up?"

"Please? That's a first coming from you." She snickered. "At least be glad that you'll be back in some sort of society…somehow." Her edgy voice instilled a bit of fear inside of Lelouch. That was something she was very good at. "I'm sure you realize that sending you to Japan really isn't an option."

"I'm aware. Everyone back in my original world thinks I'm dead, and living a life of solitude there might be a bit too risky."

"Correct. Just so you know, I'll always be able to stay in contact with you, and wherever you go you'll still have the power of Geass."

"I guess that can help support me in my hopefully normal life." He said sarcastically, knowing that it most likely wasn't going to be the case. He let out a small sigh. "Okay C.C., whenever you're ready." She placed her hands out in front of her and Lelouch watched as a bright light now shone below him. _Where else could she possibly send me? Honestly I think I'd rather just stay here._ The light's intensity increased, Lelouch's vision now turning black as the process was completed. C.C. stood there and let out a sigh. _Lelouch, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but you've been destined for something more. I know you'll live up to it._


End file.
